You've got to hide your love away
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Encontrarla no le supone ninguna complicación. Consolarla, cuando no puede decir la mitad de las cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza, si que es un poco más complicado.


_El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

* * *

><p>"Everywhere people stare<br>Each and every day  
>I can see them laugh at me<br>And I hear them say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
>Hey you've got to hide your love away"<p>

**The Beatles, **_You've got to hide your love away_

* * *

><p><strong><span>You've got to hide your love away<span>**

— ¿Victoire?

Su voz retumbó en las paredes del vestuario femenino de quidditch del colegio. La pregunta era retórica; tenía el mapa en la mano y sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Se acercó a la puerta de la ducha donde estaba escrito el nombre de ella en el pergamino, la única en la que aún se veía el suelo encharcado.

—Vete —le contestó. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y rota, como si hubiese estado llorando.

Al oírla algo chocó dentro de Ted, algo que le hizo responderle que no se marcharía con una decisión que le sorprendió a sí mismo. "Ted, por favor" le suplicó ella que cada vez sonaba más rota y débil.

—Vic, por favor, abre la puerta.

No le contestó. Tal vez pensó que si le ignoraba desaparecería o, simplemente, no tenía más fuerzas para insistir. "Bien" dijo para sí y entró en la ducha de al lado. Una vez dentro, estudió el terreno rápidamente para buscar la forma de subir la valla que las separaba. No era muy difícil, cogió impulso y se colgó de ella de forma que ya podía verla. Estaba sentada en el suelo, encogida sobre sí misma y, para sorpresa de Ted, en ropa interior. Se quedó completamente paralizado.

— ¿Qué haces? Cierra los ojos y baja de ahí. Ni se te ocurra entrar —le gritó mientras intentaba taparse con las manos torpemente y completamente ruborizada. Era difícil adivinar para quien de los dos era más embarazosa la situación.

Se dejó caer al suelo de golpe con los ojos cerrados y sin calcular la caída. Se quedaron unos minutos los dos así, cada uno en una ducha, hasta que Teddy fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que te acerque tu ropa?

—No tengo ropa —susurró.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no tengo ropa —le repitió más alto y con tono cabreado.

Situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. Se quitó el jersey y se lo lanzó por encima de la valla. "Gracias" le contestó y por primera vez desde que había llegado no intentaba echarle.

— ¿Puedo pasar ahora o prefieres que vuelva a saltar?

Salió de la ducha en la que se había metido para intentar colarse y volvió a tocarle a la puerta. Cerró los ojos antes de que le abriera.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No me has dicho que los abra.

—Ted, no estoy de humor —él entró en la ducha palpando la pared de forma exagerada hasta colocarse a un lado de ella y chocando con la cesta de hierro para colocar los champús—. Está bien, abre los ojos.

Abrió los ojos, victorioso, gracias a su tonto golpe había conseguido que se dibujara en los labios de ella una media sonrisa. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de ella, a menos de medio metro de distancia, y que ella sólo vestía su jersey, la sonrisa victoriosa pasó a convertirse en una de tonto. Estaba preciosa. No, corrección: era preciosa. Sin maquillaje, con los ojos enrojecidos, el pelo rubio interminable despeinado y con el jersey que le llegaba sólo un poco por encima de las rodillas.

— ¿Qué es lo que hago mal, Ted?

No la entendía. _¿Mal? ¿Puedes hacer algo mal?_

—Nada.

—No digas tonterías. Algo tengo que hacer mal, algo tiene que estar mal conmigo, sino no me explico porque siempre me engañan y me dejan.

Intentó relacionar los datos que tenía. Antes de ir a buscarla, había visto a su novio besándose con otra chica en el Gran Comedor, por eso había ido corriendo a buscarla.

—Max es un imbécil, un absoluto imbécil.

_Es él que tiene que tener algo mal si prefiere a esa tonta antes que a ti_, es lo que no se atreve a decir.

—Sí, claro que lo es. ¿Sabes? Ya estaba saliendo con ella cuando empezó a salir conmigo, siempre estuvo saliendo con ella, por eso no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro. Y yo fui una estúpida que le creí cuando me decía que me quería pero que no podía saberlo nadie porque si la gente sabía que estábamos juntos, sus padres terminarían enterándose y le echarían de Hogwarts. En realidad no era así, sólo estaba jugando conmigo y se avergonzaba de que yo le gustase, seguramente en su retorcida cabeza de sangrepura me consideraba inferior —hizo una pausa para coger aire y limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos—. Su novia se enteró ayer de que estábamos viéndonos a escondidas y le dio un ultimátum. Esta mañana le estaba esperando a la salida de su sala común y cuando me he acercado a él me ha dicho que me alejase, que no le volviese a dirigir la palabra y me ha insultado. No entendía nada, me sentí completamente estúpida. Pero su novia me lo ha aclarado todo y me ha terminado de humillar después del entrenamiento. Y luego…

La abrazó. Después del discurso entre sollozos e inacabado, sólo fue capaz de eso. La apretó contra su pecho y hundió su mano en su pelo. Nunca, al menos desde que los dos ya no eran unos niños, había estado tan cerca de ella. Estaba fría y temblaba pero su contacto era lo más cálido que había experimentado nunca. Se sentía mal de estar tan feliz cuando ella estaba tan mal, no estaba bien. Se separaron despacio.

—No debería confiar tan rápido en la gente —sentenció mirándose los pies.

—No, ese no es el problema. No creo que lo sea. Confiar en la gente, encariñarte, enamorarte es algo precioso. No es el mejor momento para que lo diga, tal vez, pero es lo que pienso; nunca deberías arrepentirte de sentir algo bueno hacia alguien aunque duela y la otra persona realmente sea una mierda que no debería existir —hizo una pausa antes de continuar con la parte más difícil—. El hecho de que confíes en la gente demuestra que eres una buena persona.

—No quiero ser una buena persona entonces. Me siento realmente estúpida.

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo metiendo las rodillas dentro del jersey. Se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué te haría sentir mejor? Porque si tú quieres puedo ir y pegarle una paliza a Max y su novia. Puedo matarles —afirma mirándola a los ojos seriamente— pero tendríamos que huir los dos juntos después de la justicia.

_¿Huirías conmigo?_

—Podríamos ir a Estados Unidos.

—Recorreríamos todo el país de punta a punta en una moto como la del padrino de Harry mientras huiríamos de la ley. Suena bien.

Victoire sonrió y ya no dijo nada más hasta que no pasó un tiempo que a Ted se le hizo eterno. Apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro e hizo un amago de abrazarle.

—Gracias, Ted.

_¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por decir tonterías sin sentido? ¿Por no saber consolarte? ¿Por darte consejos que no me aplico a mí mismo?_

Pero él no tenía el valor para decirle que la quería, que la quería muchísimo y no sólo como una amiga. Ella estaba enamorada del idiota ese, no de él. Le dolía pensar en ello y darse cuenta de que lo único que hacía con sus acciones era empeorar más la situación. No podía evitarlo, el sentimiento estaba ahí amenazándole con sacarle el corazón por la boca a causa de ese contacto y haciéndole sentir infinitamente feliz. Luego, cuando estuviese solo, tal vez se arrepentiría y se sentiría tan estúpido como Victoire por causa de Max pero de momento seguiría ocultando sus sentimientos y haciendo el idiota hasta que encontrase el valor suficiente.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la autora:<span>

No me siento orgullosa de este fic, no mucho al menos. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir nada y estoy desentrenada. Es más, si no fuese por los Beatles no hubiese tenido ni inspiración ni nada.

Aún así, espero que os guste a vosotros.


End file.
